


No Excuses Baby Girl

by IDontClaimThem



Series: Brian/Reader [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Teacher! Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: Brian is your boyfriend, but he's also your tutor and he doesn't appreciate the fact that you failed your last test.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload  
> Chapter 2 is an alt-ending

I waited anxiously to receive my physics mock exam, the teacher had already told us that she was not impressed with our results, however she did take pity on us as we had three mocks that day, as well as three the previous day. Why our school decided to have them all within the same week was still somewhat of a mystery, well that's a lie, it's because the school is a hot steaming pile of shit.

I knew I hadn't done well, the questions didn't make sense, and it was the last exam of the week so I was exhausted.

My teacher handed me my paper, I could see she was disappointed, but at the same time she looked sympathetic, she could probably see the panic on my face, even though I was trying to remain calm and collected. Surely my parents would understand, and at least this wasn't the real exam.

My parents did not understand, I got a U, 9 marks out of 60. I was shocked myself, I thought I could have at least scraped a D. They told me that the next day I was to go straight to my tutor of three years, they had already arranged it, my session was going to be two hours instead of one, and I would have to re-sit the paper with him in a week, under exam conditions. I pretended to be bummed out, I complained and tried to get out of it, knowing they wouldn't change their mind.

Brian Wecht, he was not only my tutor, but somewhere along the way he and I had engaged in a sexual relationship, which then developed into a romantic relationship. He was thirty-five and I was nineteen and set to finish college at the end of this year. We had agreed to keep our relationship private until I turned twenty, although we knew people would still disapprove but we didn't care, we loved each other.

The next morning, I woke up early so I could have a shower, and then I got dressed, today wearing a school uniform skirt instead of the black skinny jeans that I got away with wearing. Underneath my school uniform I wore a black bra with pink lace and matching panties. Not every tutor session I had with Brian led to sex but I was always prepared.

I straightened my hair, and applied some make-up before eating my breakfast and then brushing my teeth. Before leaving I checked how I looked in the mirror one last time.

My friends spent the whole day questioning why I had put extra effort into my looks today and apparently my answer of 'I woke up early' didn't satisfy them.

"Come on you're hooking up with someone right?" One friend asked.

"Ha, I wish, I gotta go to a stupid tutor session cuz I failed my physics mock," I sighed, putting on the act I always had to when talking about Brian.

"Man that sucks, I can't believe your parents made you take physics and got that ugly, old guy to tutor you," another friend said, a laugh falling from her lips.

I fake laughed, I questioned why I was even friends with these people, most likely because if I wasn't I'd be alone, I only had a couple of months left in sixth form anyway. It did hurt, having to talk about Brian like that. I loved him, and I was also really interested in physics, I told my 'friends' that my parents forced me to take it but in reality I loved it, I just found it all kinds of confusing so my parents found Brian and the way he spoke about physics with so much passion just made me understand and love the subject even more.

"Okay, but you're still dressed up, does he had a hot son or something that you've been hiding from us?"

I shook my head, Brian didn't have children, we'd talked about it though and we both wanted a child.

"Please don't tell me you have a crush on him, not only would that be gross, but it's also cliché as fuck."

I let out another fake laugh. Of course it was cliché but I had no control over that, I didn't agree with it being gross. They didn't know Brian, he was sweet, he cared about me more than anyone else ever had, plus we were both of legal age.

"Come on spill, I haven't seen you turn up to school looking this nice in years... no offence." A smile was flashed at me and I was glad I was graduating soon, I couldn't take being around these people any longer.

I had already thought of an excuse for this very circumstance, now I just had to hope it worked.

"Okay, he has this really hot friend, Danny. who's younger than him, like thirty-one; lives in America, sometimes he calls Brian on Skype, usually when our sessions ended, but since I have a two-hour session he might call after the first hour and maybe I could talk to him."

My friends all wanted details of what Dan looked like, so I described him. I had met him a few weeks after my relationship with Brian began and we got on really well, he was the only other person who knew about us, guessing it himself, he'd known Brian for a while and could read his body language. I had Dan's number and we also skyped, he was a good friend. Brian often spoke of going back to America to see him, and stumbled on his words when I asked if he wanted to move back to America. I told him it was okay, that I would move with him if he wanted me to. He said he did, but at the same time he still seemed unsure.

"Man he sounds hot; never knew you have a thing for the older type. See ya later, good luck babes."

I waved goodbye to the group, I really couldn't wait to leave them.

Brian's house wasn't too far from the school, which was probably why my parents chose him as my tutor, they didn't want to drive me anywhere, and there were no tutors where we lived. I was nervous, I had bombed my test, and although Brian was my boyfriend he still acted very professional during our lessons and I knew he would be slightly pissed.

I knocked on the door to his house, the few seconds I had to wait felt like hours.

"Hey baby," Brian said when he opened the door, inviting me in. Once I was in his house he gave me a kiss and took my coat before leading me into the living room where a cup of coffee was waiting, as well as textbooks and my mock exam.

I gulped, it was composed in such a way that I knew Brian was planning something. Brian excused himself, not stating what he where he was going or what he was doing.

I drank the coffee swiftly, it was at the right temperature already, Brian couldn't have planned that could he?

"So I looked at your test," Brian spoke, he's presents startling me, I hadn't even seen him come in. His tone was stern, almost husky.

I looked at him, his face looked as if it couldn't be fazed by anything, his expression almost stone cold if it weren't for the loving gaze he gave me.

"I'm sorry," I almost whispered, my voice felt so weak, I felt so pathetic because of my grade.

"You got nine marks. I looked over the questions and your answers; we've been over everything on that paper, you can do better than this."

Brian's voice was still harsh, his eyes piercing, a frown on his face. He was obviously disappointed and that made me feel terrible.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just under a lot of stress, we had all our mocks at the same time, and this was my last one my brain was fried, and..."

"No excuses baby girl, you're better than that," Brian cut me off, he's tone a little bit softer as he could tell I was getting slightly worked up due to the stress I had been under.

I hung my head, he was right, I should have done better, I could have, but I didn't.

"I'm sorry."

Brian cupped my face, kissing me, a little tongue slipping into the mix before we broke apart due to Brian pulling my hair back.

"I'm sorry what?" Brian questioned, his voice deep with lust and I understood what he had planned, this was going to be a different session to the one I was meant to be having, not that I was complaining.

"I'm sorry daddy," I whimpered as Brian tugged my hair again.

"I think you need to be punished, maybe that will teach you to do better in the future."

I nodded shyly in agreement, blushing as I fell into my submissive role.

"Okay daddy," my voice was sweet and soft. I loved it daddy punished me.

Brian led me to his bedroom where I saw he already had some supplies set out. He picked up some rope, I remembered loving it the last time we used it, Brian was really skilled and I was afraid, but he told me how well I was doing and that I shouldn't be scared. The praising really helped, my fears soon faded and were replaced with feelings of pleasure.

Brian ordered me to remove my school shirt and skirt, leaving me in my matching black and pink bra and panties.

"On the bed, hands above your head," Brian instructed, grapping the rope and moving behind me.

I complied to his commands, the sensation of the rope against my wrists as Brian tied me to the bed was welcomed as I let out a breath sigh, loving how in control Brian was above me.

"You look beautiful baby girl," Brian whispered in my ear before kissing just below my collar bone leaving a mark. Brian liked marking me, and I liked him doing it to, it reminded me that I was his, even if we couldn't tell anyone yet.

"Thank you daddy," I whined as Brian softly bit down on my collar bone.

After I had been marked along my chest where no one but Brian and I would see Brian removed himself, going back to his desk were he had lined out his supplies.

I was eager to see what he had in store, my panties were already wet with excitement.

I heard a low buzzing sound and I tried to hold in a moan as images of what Brian was going to do to me filled my head.

Brian turned round, a baby pink vibrator in one of his hands. He climbed onto the bed, giving me a kiss before removing my panties and teasing me with the vibrator, pressing it against my thigh, turning the settings up so I could feel the vibrations travel up. I let out a small whine at the feeling, we hadn't done this in a while.

"You like that baby girl?" Brian smirked.

"Yes daddy"

"Bet you want more don't you, slut?"

I loved it when Brian called me that, I loved when he made me feel as if I was nothing but a cheap whore to him.

"Yes, please daddy." I whimpered.

Brian ran the vibrator up and down my thigh a few more times before bringing it up to my clit, holding it down there, causing me to moan.

"Quite baby, we don't want anyone to hear us do you?"

I bit my lip, trying not to make any noise as Brian began to insert the device into my hole which was already dripping.

"Baby, you're so wet, did I do that?" Brian asked, acting coy but he still had that smirk on his face, that lustful look in his eyes.

"Yes daddy, you always make me feel so good," I answered, my voice breathy.

He began to attack just before my neck again, making me relax as he inserted the rest of the vibrator inside of me.

I let out a few broken moans, whining when Brian's lips left my skin.

"Okay baby girl, I've got to go call Danny, I'll be back in half an hour, be good for me." Brian said, kissing me before leaving.

I closed my eyes, I could hear Brian every now and again, could hear Dan's laugh every so often. I was so desperate but I needed more. I pulled against my restraints, but daddy had tied them to well for the rope to come undone. I thrusted my body, trying to push the vibrator deeper inside me. Every now and again the vibrations would get less intense and I knew Brian was stopping me from cumming. I tried not to moan or whine, I was scared Dan would hear me, but I felt so good I couldn't help but let out a gasp of pleasure when I felt the vibrator get even more intense.

I had no way of knowing the time, it simultaneously felt like I'd been here for seconds and for hours. My body was in need of relief but I refrained from trying to make myself cum, I wanted to be good for daddy.

I felt teased beyond belief by the time I heard Brian coming back upstairs, and I could feel my clit throbbing as the vibrator died down.

"God you look beautiful," Brian whispered when he entered the room, kissing me and removing the vibrator.

I whined at the loss, feeling empty and exposed.

Brian held the vibrator to my lip, I could see my wetness covering it, and I knew what he wanted me to do.

"You got it dirty baby girl, I think you should clean it."

I opened my mouth and began to suck the device, tasting myself, something Brian liked making me do often.

"Bet you wish this was me, don't you? Your lips would look so good around my cock as I fucked your mouth," Brian whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but let images fill my mind.

"Too bad that's not what I've got planned for you," Brian teased, removing the vibrator from my mouth.

"What do you have in mind daddy?" I asked, my eyes wide as I anticipated the answer.

"Can you turn round for me baby girl, get on your knees for me?"

I nodded, turning round, the ropes twisting my skin slightly but the pain wasn't too bad, I liked it, and knew marks would be left, marks I would have to hide.

"Good baby girl. Count for me, if you mess up I add five more okay?"

"Okay daddy."

Brian spanked me once, softer than he usually would, he was always less forceful on the first hit.

"One," I said clearly, knowing soon my voice would become weaker and raspy.

Brian brought his hand to my ass again, this time a bit harder, creating a loud sound as skin collided.

"Two."

The third one was more forceful, and I could feel the heat on my ass when Brian took his hand away.

"T... three," I stammered.

As Brian went on I became even more turned on, I messed up on the sixth on meaning I know had nine left.

"Baby you were doing so good," Brian praised, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry daddy," I whined as he spanked me again.

"Seven."

Soon he finally reached the fifteenth without me messing up again and I felt quite pleased with myself.

"Did I do well daddy?"

"You did very well sweetheart, I think you deserve a reward for that," He said before untying my restraints and removing my bra.

"What me to fuck you baby, want to feel daddy's cock inside you?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Yes daddy, please," I moaned as he began to undress, applying a condom to his hard member before returning to the bed, pinning my hands above my head.

"You ready baby?" Brian asked, his eyes telling me that he wasn't going to hold back.

"Yes, please fuck me daddy," I begged, trying not to grind against him.

Brian smirked as he teased me, rubbing the head of his dick against my hole. I wanted to stop his teasing, wanted to trust myself onto him but I knew that would only get me in more trouble.

Without warning Brian slipped inside me, I clenched around his length and he remained still letting me get used to the feeling.

"Daddy, please move," I whined, I was still in pain but I needed him to fuck me.

Brian began to trust inside me, his pace slow at first, but soon he increased his speed and I let out a sting of broken moans, already sensitive and I knew I wasn't going to last long.

Brian also looked as if he was already close, I did notice that he was hard when he left to call Dan and felt a rush of pride, knowing I had done that to him, usually he had such great stamina yet the thoughts of e being tied up and punished had turned him into this animalistic man that just needed to get off.

"Daddy, I need to cum," I moaned, feeling Brian's thrusts become sloppier and out of time.

"I'm not sure I should let you, do you promise to be good, to do better?"

"Yes daddy, I promise I'll be good," I whined, bringing my hips up to meet his thrusts.

"Okay baby girl, cum for me," Brian growled in my ear and I lost it, my thighs quivering as I came all over Brian's cock, my moans almost silent I felt so good.

Brian kept pounding into me as I came down from my high, his hand now on my waist, pressing down and I knew I would have bruises. I let out whimpers, feeling sensitive but it spurred him on, and soon I saw that look of pleasure on his face as he came into the condom, waiting to come down from his high before pulling out, giving me a quick kiss before removing the condom, trying it and putting it in the bin, and then putting his boxers on.

"You okay baby girl?" He asked, he always got concerned that he may have been too rough.

I nodded.

"A bit thirsty," I commented, my voice hoarse from moaning.

Brian left the room and I could hear him rushing downstairs, I could hear his rummaging through the kitchen, the clinking of mugs and the rush of the tap.

"Here you go baby girl," he said handing me the mug of water which I gratefully drank, thanking him.

After finishing my drink, I went to put my clothes back on but Brian stopped me, handing me a clean pair of his boxers.

"I thought these would be more comfortable for snuggling in," he shrugged.

I smiled, he always got so shy when he acted sweet.

"What about our tutor session?" I questioned, not that I really wanted to do anything but cuddle with my boyfriend.

"I know you already know all this stuff from the test, I understand you were under a lot of stress and that's why you didn't do well so I think you need some time to relax... unless you want to study," Brian joked.

"No, no, no cuddling's good," I said before climbing back onto the bed getting under the covers, Brian joining me a few seconds after, chuckling slightly.

Brian began softly kissing some of the marks he'd left before playing with my hair, my head in his chest.

"I love you," I said sleepily.

"I love you too baby girl," was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in Brian's arms.


	2. Alt. Ending

"You got nine marks. I looked over the questions and your answers; we've been over everything on that paper, you can do better than this."

Brian's voice was still harsh, his eyes piercing, a frown on his face. He was obviously disappointed and that made me feel terrible.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just under a lot of stress, we had all our mocks at the same time, and this was my last one my brain was fried, and my friends are all getting on my nerves, I don't even like them anyway and..."

I burst into tears feeling even more pathetic.

Brian was quick to embrace me, rubbing my back to comfort me.

"Hey baby, it's okay, don't worry about it. No one could have done well in those situations."

I cried into Brian's shirt. I'd been so stressed lately, I hadn't even been sleeping well, I was beyond exhausted and was probably in need of this crying session.

After I'd calmed down a bit Brian led me up to his bedroom, telling me that I should get some rest. Upon entering the room, I saw on his desk there were a variety of sex toys and other items, Brian was obviously planning a session and I had ruined it which made me feel even worse.

"Bri, I'm sorry."

Brian followed my gaze to his desk and his face showed a hint of a blush.

"No need to be sorry baby," he kissed my forehead before going to his desk to put the items away, obviously slightly embarrassed as he fumbled, almost dropping items, cursing under his breath as if I wouldn't be able to hear him. I giggled softly to myself, Brian always acted so dominant when we did a scene, but it was nice to know that he could get just as nervous as I would get.

"But you set all this stuff up, you must have been looking forward to it," I blushed, looking down at the floor, playing with the bottom of my school shirt until Brian took my hands in his and made me look at him.

"Baby, yes I was excited but I wouldn't enjoy doing anything like that if you aren't happy, because you wouldn't enjoy it. I want to make sure you're okay, I want to look after you and if I can make you feel better that's all I can ask for because I love you."

Brian held me close and I began crying again, this time because I was happy, and also because I was still way too tired making me overly emotional, but mostly because I was happy. Brian made me happy, he made me more than happy. With him I was content. I was more comfortable around him than anyone in the world. I loved Brian so much and I wanted to tell him how much but talking wasn't my strong suit, I couldn't get the words in my head out in the same way like Brian could and he knew that.

"I love you too, so much Brian, you mean so much to me."

I could feel Brian's smile on my skin before he kissed me one last time. Then he went and got me one of his t-shirts and boxers which I gladly put on since my uniform was quite uncomfortable, as was my underwear since I had worn really sexy ones which were needless to say not the most comfortable.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one prepared for today," Brian joked as him eyes roamed me. I stuck my tongue out at him trying my hardest not to blush knowing I was failing.   
After I'd changed and Brian had taken his jeans off we got into his bed. I cuddled into him straight away, we hadn't been close like this for a while, we'd cuddled yeah, but that was on the couch as I was studying, other times we would be too busy with work or we'd have sex and due to my hour time restriction we rarely had time to cuddle for a long time and due to exams I hadn't had much time to go over to his house and hang out, obviously I'd told my family that I was going to be with one of my friends.

As I began to drift off to sleep Brian's ring tone disturbed me.

"It's Danny, want me to tell him to call again later?"

I shook my head, I liked Dan, and I hadn't spoken to him in a while.

"Answer it," I mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"Hey Danny, how's it going?"

"I'm alright. Aww looks like someone's going on the train to sleepy time junction." I opened my eyes, looking at Dan, smiling. He was wearing his glasses which was rare and his hair was tired up in a loose bun, his smile was kind and made me feel better. I considered Danny as one of my best friends, the other being Brian.

"Yeah she's been pretty stressed lately so we're chilling today." I yawned and cuddled back into Brian's chest, hearing Dan laugh.

"None of that sexy teacher action today?"

I raised my middle finger, accidentally hitting the screen but I had gotten my point across. Brian kissed my finger better, even though it didn't hurt but it was cute none the less. I looked up at Brian to see he was blushing as he watched Dan on the screen of his phone, probably making fun of Brian, with the amount of times Brian had threatened Danny with blow jobs and such I wasn't surprised that Dan took the opportunity.

The two conversed for a while, I didn't pick up on what the subject matter was since I was falling asleep, the next thing I knew I was lying next to Brian, who was playing with my hair. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, smiling.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. What are you doing?" I questioned, leaning into Brian's touch.

"Just wondering how I ended up lucky enough to find someone like you." Brian laughed, knowing how cheesy that sounded. I didn't care, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to call him out on it.

"Wow, did I wake up in a cheese surgery?"

"Yes, did I tell you that when I saw you the whole world felt as if it had stopped?"

Brian and I erupted in laughter. I loved times like this, when we could just be silly and mess around. I couldn't wait until we could be together publicly and spend more time like this.


End file.
